Seven Presents
by Yuuran
Summary: Hibari prépare une semaine bien particulière à une certaine tête bleue. Conclusion? Plus jamais il ne sortirait de ses habitudes pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour cet ananas ingrat!...peut-être...sûrement...[Spécial Anniversaire 69]


**Disclaimer:** Si KHR et ses personnages m'appartenaient, Mukuro aurait eut droit à beaucoup plus d'apparitions et serait présent sur toutes les photos de groupes...*soupire*

 **NDA:** Après Hibarin, j'étais obligée de faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de notre ambassadeur des ananas, j'ai nommé notre bien-aimé Rokudo Mukuro *^* Bizarrement, à chaque fois que je fais des "spécial anniversaire" pour les couples que je ship, l'histoire du deuxième de la paire est toujours plus longue que celle du premier, allez savoir pourquoi xD

J'ai un peu peur pour cette histoire parce que rien que dans l'idée de base qui sert de fil conducteur, Kyouya est un peu OOC...peut-être...^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même xD

* * *

 **Seven Presents**

 **7個のプレゼント**

* * *

 **０６月０３日**

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, baignant les ruines qu'étaient Kokuyo-Land d'une douce lumière orangée. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait de l'ancien centre d'amusement, tous ses habitants vacant tranquillement à leur occupation. Mukuro était comme souvent assis sur le canapé qui lui servait de trône, feuilletant un magazine que Chrome lui avait apporté tout en chantonnant pour lui-même.

⁃ Oya? souffla doucement l'illusionniste.

Et baissant sa revue, il laissa un petit sourire le prendre en suivant de ses yeux hétérochromes la personne qui venait d'arriver. Le regard dangereux, la veste posée sur les épaules, l'air prêt à mordre la première personne en vue…Hibari Kyouya dans toute sa splendeur!

⁃ Kufufu…Je n'ai donc pas rêvé le bruit de moteur, rigola doucement le bleuté.

Kyouya s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres du plus jeune, la mine plus renfrognée que jamais. Il semblait pris par un débat interne des plus intenses, si le spasme qui venait parfois agiter son sourcil voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut avec intérêt que Mukuro regarda le préfet mettre une main dans sa poche - qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en sortir? L'alouette était-elle sur le point d'exposer le secret derrière ses tonfa qui semblaient littéralement apparaître de nulle part à chaque fois?

⁃ Are! s'exclama Ken en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce. Je me disais bien que ça sentait le canard. Venu te faire laqué, moi-aouh!

Ce fut un véritable glapissement de chien qui échappa au blondinet quand il se reçut violemment un tonfa dans le visage. Mukuro ne cilla même pas quand son compagnon s'écroula, clairement sonné. Tout ce à quoi le bleuté pouvait penser était qu'il était encore loin de lever le voile de mystère entourant ces tonfa - après tout, Kyouya avait toujours sa main dans sa poche.

⁃ Hn.

Et avec ce simple soufflement dédaigneux, l'alouette sorti finalement ce qu'il cherchait - pour immédiatement le lancer vers Mukuro. Le gardien de la brume n'attrapa que par réflexe.

⁃ Du…chocolat? remarqua prudemment le bleuté.

Il regardait la tablette qu'il avait dans les mains comme-ci il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la tâtant doucement pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une illusion. _Ce n_ _'_ _en_ _é_ _tait pas une_ _…_ Et Mukuro ne put que lever des yeux surpris vers son vis-à-vis, pas sûr de comprendre.

⁃ En quel honneur? finit par demander la tête d'ananas après de longue secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Mais Hibari ne semblait nullement enclin à s'expliquer, un claquement de langue sa seule réponse. Et après un long regard appuyé du préfet pour la tablette toujours dans le creux de la main de Mukuro, celui-ci se décida finalement à l'ouvrir. Ce fut sans jamais lâcher des yeux les pupilles hivernales qui suivaient chacun de ses gestes que le plus jeune croqua dans la friandise, prenant son temps pour mâcher et avaler. Hum…bon! Mais après, ce n'était pas comme-ci un chocolat pouvait être mauvais.

Mukuro grignota la tablette carrée par carrée, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien put prendre Kyouya pour qu'il fasse tout le chemin juste pour cela. Le bleuté détailla de la tête aux pieds le plus petit avant de s'arrêter de mâcher quand il remarqua quelque chose - il n'était pas le seul à scanner son vis-à-vis. _Il n_ _'é_ _tait peut-_ _ê_ _tre pas venu que pour_ _ç_ _a finalement_ _…_ L'illusionniste avala alors que HIbari continuait à laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps de son partenaire, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Son visage se détendit de lui-même quand il croisa le regard fixe du bleuté - son expression surprise personnelle. Mukuro dut se retenir de lui faire un clin d'oeil alors qu'il amenait sa tablette au coin de sa bouche.

⁃ Tu veux un bout? souffla l'illusionniste d'un ton bien trop langoureux pour une simple proposition.

Le timbre de sa voix eut clairement de l'effet sur Kyouya qui se raidit malgré lui. Et ne se laissant pas le temps de réagir plus, l'alouette se retourna avec un grognement. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Mukuro.

⁃ Je ne parlais pas du chocolat…, susurra le bleuté tout contre les lèvres de son aîné.

Hibari comprit tout à fait son sous-entendu - la main gantée qui frôlait à peine son flanc un indice tout à fait inutile. Le préfet sentit une bouffée de chaleur le prendre et alors que la tête bleue se penchait pour clairement l'embrasser, le plus petit lui mit un violent coup de tonfa dans les côtes. Mukuro ne put que reculer sous l'effet de la surprise - et de la douleur.

⁃ Ce n'était pas très gentil ça, Kyouya, siffla-t-il comme il put.

⁃ Rien à faire! gronda l'alouette. Dépêches-toi de manger ce chocolat et de t'étouffer avec!

Et sur cette dernière gentillesse, le brun partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, ne manquant pas de donner un coup à Ken au passage alors qu'il récupérait son arme. Mukuro le regarda faire avec une moue cachée dans sa tablette.

 **０６月０４日**

⁃ Venu me donner une autre tablette pour t'excuser du coup d'hier? ronronna littéralement Mukuro.

Et allongé sur un mur à moitié défoncé à l'entrée de Kokuyo Lande, l'illusionniste ressemblait plus que jamais à un chat. Kyouya aurait même juré avoir vu des oreilles se dresser su sa tête et une queue onduler derrière lui le temps d'une seconde - mais le préfet décida de ne pas relever, ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu de la tête d'ananas. Celle-ci n'eut qu'un petit rire devant le claquement de langue habituel de son compagnon.

⁃ Non, finit par grogner Hibari alors que le bleuté sautait à terre. Et puis, si je t'amenais du chocolat après chaque coup que je te donne, tu vivrais actuellement dans un château marron!

L'alouette se passa bien de sortir cette dernière remarque mais le regard amusé que Mukuro lui lança suffit à lui faire comprendre que la tête bleue avait tout à fait compris ses mots silencieux. Kyouya ne put que grogner - et envoyer à la figure de l'illusionniste le paquet qu'il avait sous le bras.

⁃ Ça va devenir une habitude de tout me lancer? marmonna le bleuté en commençant déjà à ouvrir l'emballage. Tu sais que tu as le droit d'approcher, hein? Je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin…Kufufu…

Relevant un regard plein de sous-entendus vers Kyouya qui roula ouvertement des yeux, Mukuro reporta vite son attention sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains. La lueur dans ses pupilles changea soudain de nature et cette fois-ci, la queue de chat qui apparue un instant était dressée comme jamais, les oreilles félines s'agitant d'excitation. Un petit sourire satisfait vu le jour sur les lèvres de Hibari quand la tête d'ananas disparue dans les ruines en courant. Ce fut avec un sentiment de contentement ronronnant dans sa poitrine que le préfet lui emboita le pas - qui a dit que Mukuro était le seul à ressembler à un chat?

⁃ Geh! Le canard est de retour!

Ken eut vite fait de ravaler ses remarques avec un glapissement digne de lui devant le regard foudroyant du dit oiseau - comme un vrai chien, le blondinet semblait bien retenir les leçons accompagnées d'un peu de douleur…Kyouya eut un sourire en coin en pensant cela, ce qui fit déguerpir vite fait l'adolescent-animal. Le yoyo-man ne tarda pas à le suivre, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de « prise de tête » et de « douche ». Le préfet ne chercha pas à savoir.

Il était maintenant seul dans la « salle principale » de l'habitation. Seul avec la pomme qui servait d'élève à la tête d'ananas. L'enfant était juste debout à quelques pas du brun, le regardant de ses yeux blasés. Hibari lui fit face en armant un tonfa, interprétant son regard inexpressif comme une invitation au combat - après, même une simple mèche de cheveux vous tombant dans les yeux est vu comme un défi pour le préfet, alors ne cherchons pas à comprendre. Fran ne réagit pas devant l'attitude agressive de l'adolescent, pas un battement de cils ne lui échappant. Une seconde passa…et ce fut littéralement sans rien dire ni rien faire que le jeune illusionniste quitta la pièce. Un coup de vent suivit sa sortie, faisant remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kyouya. Une sensation désagréable l'avait soudain pris…mais il ne put pas s'attarder dessus, toute son attention soudain happée par la tête bleue finalement de retour.

Hibari eut un regard appréciateur malgré lui. L'uniforme de Nami-Chuu allait divinement bien à Mukuro, c'était à croire qu'il était né pour le porter. La couleur du blazer s'accordait parfaitement avec les mèches bleues qui étaient encore plus mises en valeur par la cravate d'une teinte différente. Finissant de savamment détacher cette dernière de juste ce qu'il fallait, l'illusionniste releva un regard satisfait vers son compagnon. Un air surpris et un haussement de sourcils lui échappèrent un instant avant qu'une expression encore plus ravie n'étire ses traits.

⁃ Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? sourit le gardien de la brume en s'approchant.

⁃ Hn. Si tu étais élève à Nami-Chuu, je te mordrais à mort pour cette cravate! Et cette coiffure!

Cette dernière remarque ajoutée de façon bien spontanée arracha un tique contrarié à Mukuro qui se reprit bien vite. Avec un petit « hum » à peine murmuré, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kyouya, le tenant légèrement contre lui. A son plus grand plaisir, le préfet ne se défit pas de son étreinte ni ne lui envoya de coup dans le ventre - ou plus bas. Non, le plus petit se contenta de tirer sur quelques unes de ses mèches - il avait vraiment quelque chose pour ses cheveux, Mukuro en était plus que convaincu. L'illusionniste répondit à son geste devenu habituel en collant leurs fronts ensemble avant de parler.

⁃ Personnellement, je me trouve particulièrement à tomber dans cet uniforme.

⁃ Narcissique.

⁃ Kufufu. Il me va aussi bien que l'uniforme de Kokuyo te va à toi.

Clignant des yeux, Hibari ne comprit pas tout de suite sa remarque. Ce fut alors qu'il sentait une main taquiner la peau de ses reins qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait - quand est-ce que l'ananas avait eut le temps de tirer sa chemise hors de son pantalon et ce sans même qu'il ne le remarque? Baissant les yeux sur sa tenue, Kyouya sentit le sang lui monter à la tête en moins d'un seconde. Veste verte, pantalon vert, t-shirt militaire…Oui, il était bien habillé de l'uniforme de Kokuyo-Chuu version Mukuro.

⁃ Je vais mordre à mort cet amphibien…

Et un grondement dangereux s'échappant de sa poitrine, Hibari fit volte-face, prêt à transformer Fran en compote de pomme. Mais il ne put même pas faire un pas, Mukuro resserrant son étreinte de derrière tout en mettant sa tête sur son épaule. Kyouya commença à se tourner pour le faire lâcher, et tout de suite, mais un baiser posé au coin de sa bouche le calma bizarrement. Sa fureur se transforma en agacement et il jeta un regard sombre à la tête d'ananas par-dessus son épaule - l'illusionniste lui répondit par un simple sourire.

⁃ Oublie Fran, ce n'est qu'un gamin, fit Mukuro en caressant le cou de son alouette du bout du nez.

Il finit par y poser un baiser quand le brun tenta d'échapper à la caresse.

⁃ Et puis, pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bien. L'uniforme te va à ravir, Kyouya, souffla le bleuté tout contre son oreille. Même si je suis sûr que l'uniforme de fille t'irait encore mieux…

Il avait ajouté cela sur un ton plein de malice clairement pour taquiner son compagnon - ce qui fonctionna plus que bien, comme toujours! Hibari se mit à se débattre violemment, tentant de s'extirper de l'étreinte du bleuté tout en lui donnant un coup ou deux au passage. Le couple s'agita quelques minutes avant que le préfet ne se calme. Bras croisés et sa moue mal réprimée, Kyouya ne put que souffler d'indignation alors que la tête d'ananas rigolait doucement, à nouveau enfouie dans son cou.

⁃ Ah, au fait! fit soudain Mukuro en se redressant sans enlever son menton de l'épaule. Où est-ce que tu as eut cet uniforme? Il est clairement trop grand pour être un de tes doubles - ou même ton principal! Tu peux me dire c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as porté cette veste beige de ton cher collège?

⁃ Jamais, fut la réponse simple du préfet. C'est l'uniforme de Kusakabe Tetsuya. Il ne l'a jamais porté parce qu'il a eut une crise de croissance avant le début de la première année.

Comptez sur Hibari pour étiqueter une simple poussée de croissance comme une crise - il n'était pas du tout complexé par sa taille (surtout vis-à-vis d'un certain bleudinet), non, loin de là…Mais alors que cette remarque faisait un passage éclair dans l'esprit de Mukuro, l'illusionniste tilta enfin sur ce que son alouette venait de dire. _L_ _'_ _uniforme de Kusakabe Tetsuya_ _…_ Tel un chat pris de panique, le plus jeune se mit soudain à se frotter contre le brun prisonnier de son étreinte, essayant de mettre en contact avec le préfet le plus de vêtement possible.

⁃ Que-A quoi tu joues, espèce d'herbivore ananassé? gronda Hibari, n'aimant pas se faire traiter comme un grattoir.

⁃ J'imprègne ton odeur sur l'uniforme pour lui faire oublier son premier propriétaire, fut la réponse plus que sérieuse de Mukuro.

Il ne comprit ni pourquoi ni comment il se retrouva soudain étalé au sol, un tonfa au-dessus du visage prêt à l'assommer.

 **０６月０５日**

Hibari faisait sa ronde habituelle à la pause déjeuner quand Chrome vint le voir.

⁃ Kumo-no-hito.

Reconnaissant aussi bien la voix que la façon de l'appeler, Kyouya s'arrêta au milieu du couloir où il se trouvait. Bras croisés, il se tourna pour faire face à la jeune fille - qui était encore à plusieurs mètres et arrêta instantanément de courir quand il lui jeta un regard noir. Ce fut en serrant son sac contre sa poitrine par habitude que Nagi approcha le préfet à l'inverse de tous les autres élèves présents qui avaient eut vite fait de déguerpir devant l'aura menaçante de leur police personnelle. Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce que la nouvelle plus si nouvelle avait à dire au manieur de tonfa, bien sûr - mais pas au point de mettre leur vie en danger.

⁃ Kumo-no-hito? appela doucement Chrome en s'arrêtant devant le gardien.

Elle ne put que pencher la tête d'un air interrogateur devant l'air sombre du jeune homme.

⁃ Quoi? fini par grogner Kyouya en ramenant son regard à elle.

⁃ Ah, oui! panique quelque peu l'adolescente avant de vite se reprendre. Je voulais juste…Est-ce que tu as l'intention de passer à Kokuyo-Land ce soir encore?

Hibari la vrilla sur place de son regard aiguisé, les lèvres pincées. Oui, c'était à cause d'elle quelque part qu'il avait commencé à rendre visite à Mukuro tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine. Oui, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait prévenu de l'évènement qui arrivait à grands pas qu'il se cassait la tête de façon bien inhabituelle pour lui. Oui…et? Ce n'était par parce que ce petit ananas violet avait joué le rôle de catalyseur pour son plan qu'il devait la tenir au courant de chacun de ses pas. Et puis d'abord, comment est-ce qu'elle avait sut qu'il s'était rendu au tas de ruine? Elle n'y était pourtant pas ces derniers jours…

⁃ Fran est venu se réfugier à la maison hier soir, expliqua Chrome comme-ci elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il était poursuivit par un canard plaqué selon lui mais je crois qu'il voulait dire laqué. Euh…

Nagi déglutit difficilement devant l'aura oppressante qui émana soudain de Hibari, se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle n'aurait pas dut dire cela. Son regard dansant légèrement, elle se dépêcha de revenir au sujet principal, espérant enlever toute menace de la pomme de la « famille ».

⁃ Oui, donc, pour ce soir, balbutia la jeune fille. Mukuro-sama ne sera pas à Kokuyo-Land. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait à Namimori pour voir comment j'allais…

Terminant sa phrase dans un murmure, Chrome observa avec attention la réaction de son aîné. Quand l'agacement de Kyouya se transforma clairement en détermination, Nagi ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire - ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

⁃ Et donc, commença Mukuro avec un sourire crispé, où est Chrome?

Debout sous un arbre du parc de Namimori, le bleuté ne put empêcher son sourcil de tiquer alors que Hibari lui offrait son habituel regard blasé. Oh bien sûr! L'illusionniste avait été heureux de voir son alouette arriver comme une fleur et directement se diriger vers lui - il était juste pas bien sûr d'aimer le côté planifié que la chose avait.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? grogna finalement le brun en croisant les bras. Chez un de ces herbivores à faire des choses d'herbivores? Tu devrais mieux savoir que moi, herbivore.

⁃ …Kyouya, tu as dit trois fois « herbivore » en mois d'une minute, fut la seule réponse du bleuté.

⁃ …Ananas.

⁃ Oya, Kyouya, mon cher～! roucoula d'un air menaçant la tête bleue, un sourire sombre sur les lèvres.

⁃ Hn. Allons-y avant que je ne te morde à mort.

Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de comprendre, Hibari fit volte-face et partit en s'enfonçant dans le parc. Mukuro ne put que cligner des yeux et, curieux de ce que le plus âgé avait en tête, lui emboîta silencieusement le pas. Suivant à quelques foulées derrière le brun, le gardien de la brume s'arrêta totalement quand il remarqua où est-ce que son partenaire allait - un marchand de glace.

⁃ …Eh?

Totalement perdu, ce fut sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ou penser que Mukuro regarda Kyouya aller au petit stand ambulant, menacer calmement le vendeur de ses tonfa, et revenir tout simplement vers lui, une glace à l'italienne au chocolat à la main.

⁃ Hn.

Et son simple grognement servant d'explication, Kyouya tendit la sucrerie au bleuté qui la prit sans un mot. Mukuro se mit doucement à la lécher sans jamais lâcher du regard le visage toujours aussi renfrogné du préfet. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les yeux hétérochromes étaient remplis d'innocence, comme-ci l'illusionniste s'était quelque peu déconnecté et fonctionnait sur pilote automatique. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ampoule ne semble s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête, un air éclairé apparaissant sur son visage.

⁃ Kyouya, ne me dis pas que…c'est un rendez-vous?

…Tsuna, qui passait par là pour rentrer, se sentit bizarrement soulagé de voir Hibari essayer de mettre son tonfa dans la figure d'un Mukuro lumineux qui évitait chaque coup sans aucun mal, tenant précieusement une glace dans sa main. Oui, vous voyez, le Xème Vongola avait eut un mauvais pressentiment plus tôt dans la journée en voyant Chrome discuter tranquillement avec le préfet du collège - ça y est, la jeune fille en avait eut assez de l'excentricité fruité de Mukuro et avait décidé de demander au gardien du nuage de la débarrasser don son maître! Tsuna n'avait jamais été aussi ravi de s'être trompé - rien à signaler du côté des deux psychopathes de la famille, tout était normal～

 **０６月０６日**

Hibari était énervé, et c'était peu dire. Un véritable nuage noir semblait flotter au-dessus de sa tête, lançant des éclairs toutes les cinq secondes. Personne n'avait osé approcher le préfet de la journée, pas même Kusakabe ou Dino de passage au Japon. Et durant tout le temps que Kyouya passa à Nami-Chuu ce jour là, il ne mit pas un pied hors de son bureau - mais pourtant, l'ordre et le calme furent plus assurés que jamais, l'aura oppressante s'échappant de la salle de réception un avertissement suffisant pour se tenir à carreau. Et maintenant que le manieur de tonfa était sorti, tout le monde s'écartait instantanément de sa route, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la boule de nerf.

⁃ Je me demande ce qui se passe avec Kyouya aujourd'hui, s'inquiéta Dino alors que son élève disparaissait au loin de l'école.

⁃ Saa…, souffla Kusakabe. Il allait bien jusqu'à hier…

Hibari était énervé et frustré, au point qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'en arrivant qu'il avait littéralement marché de son collège jusqu'aux ruines de Kokuyo-Land au lieu de prendre sa moto comme à son habitude. L'alouette sentit une veine pulser sur son front. Et ses tonfa plus que jamais serrés dans ses mains, il termina son chemin jusqu'à une certaine tête d'ananas - qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de mordre à mort!

⁃ Oh, Kyouya!…Kyouya?…KYOUYA! Oi-Aïe Kyouya!

⁃ Et ça dure depuis combien de temps? demanda Chrome alors que son maître se recevait un coup de tonfa particulièrement vicieux - qu'il s'empressa de rendre d'un lancé de trident digne d'un championne javelot…ou d'un pêcheur de baleine.

⁃ Presque une heure, répondit Fran de son habituel ton blasé. Le canard est arrivé, a dit une phrase et a attaqué.

⁃ …Mordre à mort, n'est-ce pas? devina sans mal la jeune fille.

⁃ Oui. Voir le visage de Shisho se décomposer d'un sourire à un air complètement dément était particulièrement intéressant.

⁃ Tu es un enfant vraiment particulier, Fran.

⁃ Hum? Merci. Chrome-nee, t'en veux?

Acceptant avec un sourire le bonbon, l'adolescente continua d'observer avec un air neutre le combat qui se déroulait devant elle. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures et son sourire qui promettait mille et une souffrances, Mukuro semblait clairement apprécier le moment, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

⁃ Tout de même, reprit Fran en suivant lui aussi l'échange de coups, je me demande ce qui a soudain pris Canard-san.

⁃ Ha…

Et devant le regard brûlant et l'air plus bougon que jamais de Hibari, Chrome n'arriva qu'à une conclusion: l'alouette n'avait rien trouvé pour la _chose_ d'aujourd'hui…Nagi ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison!

 **０６月０７日**

Le regard alerte suivit avec attention chacun de ses gestes, à peine visible au milieu de la montagne de couverture dans laquelle son propriétaire était emmitouflé. L'autre occupant de la chambre ne fit nullement attention à son spectateur, focalisé qu'il était sur l'idée qui lui trottait en tête. Et toujours observé par les yeux brillants, le jeune homme finit par venir s'asseoir au bord du lit, offrant son dos aux pupilles qui le vrillèrent sur place. Un bruit de vêtement se fit avant qu'une voix ne s'élève.

⁃ T'es calmé depuis hier? demanda Mukuro en sortant finalement la tête de son cocon duveteux.

⁃ Hn.

Kyouya lui répondit par un grognement sans même se retourner, ce qui arracha un sourire au bleuté. S'étirant comme un chat, l'illusionniste se redressa dans son lit, ramenant ses couvertures autour de lui. _Qu_ _'_ _est-ce qu_ _'_ _il aimait ces journ_ _é_ _es tranquilles o_ _ù_ _il pouvait trainer au lit sans s_ _'_ _inqui_ _é_ _ter de rien!_ Et encore plus quand il avait droit à la visite d'un Hibari Kyouya clairement pas là pour le mordre à mort. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il là?

⁃ Kyouya…, appela Mukuro.

Mais il fut coupé avant même de pouvoir poser sa question. Le préfet lui faisait enfin face. Et le regard plus décidé que jamais, il lui tendait une main qui paraissait bizarrement impérieuse. Le bleuté ne se laissa pas prendre par son agacement devant cette attitude de « petit prince » et se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

⁃ Tu veux que je te lise les lignes de la main?

⁃ Non, alors dépêches-toi de me donner la tienne! s'agaça Hibari en agitant le bras pour appuyer son point.

⁃ Et pourquoi ça? demanda l'illusionniste sans bouger d'un pouce.

⁃ Tch. C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles pour que je t'accompagne dans tes maudites illusions! s'énerva Kyouya en serrant le poing. Et maintenant que j'accepte, tu veux te faire désirer? Je te préviens Mukuro, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer alorsー!

⁃ Fallait le dire plus tôt!

Coupant le plus âgé dans sa tirade, le gardien de la brume l'avait tiré à lui pour l'enfermer dans son refuge cotonneux, serré tout contre son torse. Kyouya se débattit plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il finit par se calmer après un baiser sur ses cheveux et pelotonné contre la tête bleue, il attendit, le visage tourné sur le côté.

⁃ Alors…, reprit finalement Mukuro. Où est-ce que tu veux aller?

⁃ …Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? grommela le brun en enfonçant son nez dans le t-shirt de l'autre, se retenant de mordre. Ceux sont tes illusions.

⁃ Kufufufu…

Et embrassant à nouveau les mèches sombres, l'illusionniste laissa sa brume les envelopper de son pouvoir. La façon dont Kyouya avait de lui laisser le choix était adorable…Mukuro ne savait pas ce qui poussait HIbari à être aussi conciliant avec lui ces derniers jours mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, vraiment.

⁃ Herbivore, tu veux te faire mordre à mort? gronda tout de suite le préfet quand le brouillard se dissipa et leur nouvel environnement apparut.

 _Conciliant mais pas gaga_. Mukuro eut un petit rire devant le regard noir que Kyouya, maintenant debout devant lui, lui lança alors que des pétales de sakura lui tombaient par dizaine dans les cheveux. Le gardien de la brume n'attendit pas que le préfet le menace de ses tonfa pour changer d'illusion. Kyouya ne put que cligner des yeux alors qu'un vent marin faisait s'envoler les fleurs roses.

Le couple se trouvait maintenir sur une petite île où la nature était maîtresse. Des plantes du monde entier se côtoyaient, donnant une atmosphère irréelle à l'endroit - encore plus avec l'océan qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon et même au-delà. L'eau d'un bleu foncé au loin et turquoise plus près rappela au plus petit Mukuro - Mukuro dans l'uniforme de Nami-Chuu plus exactement - et il finit par se tourner vers son compagnon. Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire alors qu'une bourrasque emmêlait ses mèches.

⁃ On est où?

⁃ Sur mon île personnelle～! chantonna l'illusionniste en ouvrant grand les bras comme pour présenter l'endroit. Je finis toujours par venir ici à la fin de mes balades. Au début, ce n'était qu'une petite île déserte avec vraiment rien dessus - un endroit pour m'isoler, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'un arbre pour caresser une feuille. J'ai rajouté des choses petit à petit en fonction de mon humeur. Il va sans dire que j'ai une belle collection de sakura! rigola Mukuro - encore plus quand Kyouya tiqua ouvertement. Mais ils sont de l'autre côté de l'île.

⁃ Hn.

Le préfet n'ajouta rien d'autre et s'approcha à son tour de l'espèce de forêt/jungle hétérogène. Il y avait vraiment de tout - du chêne centenaire au simple cocotier en passant par des espèces disparues. Hibari ne connaissait pas la moitié des choses qu'il voyait. Et jetant un regard en coin au bleuté qui faisait pousser ce qui ressemblait à un cacaotier, le gardien du nuage se surprit à se demander quel genre de vie exactement son partenaire avait eut jusqu'ici.

⁃ Ah! Je viens d'avoir une idée! s'exclama soudain Mukuro - et trois arbres à fèves apparurent soudain de nulle part dans un pouf. Kyouya!

⁃ Quoi? répondit distraitement celui-ci - c'était lui ou les fèves de cacaos avaient une pseudo-forme d'ananas?

⁃ Fais quelque chose toi aussi!

⁃ Quoi? répéta le brun, totalement perdu.

⁃ Tu as la flamme de la brume en toi, non? expliqua le bleuté en venant se poster derrière lui. Ajoute une de tes illusions à ma collection!

⁃ Pas question! grogna Hibari en se tendant quand son compagnon posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

⁃ Et pourquoi? Ça ne te coute rien…

⁃ Je refuse d'utiliser cette flamme, un point c'est tout!

⁃ Hum…, souffla doucement le plus jeune en amenant sa bouche tout près de l'oreille du préfet. Ah bon? Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu es incapable de l'utiliser?

Hibari savait très bien que l'autre faisait cela juste pour le faire réagir - il le savait très bien! Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne sauta pas à pieds joints dans le piège même pas caché de Mukuro - il ne laisserait personne insinuer qu'il était faible, même si pour cela il devait se résigner à utiliser l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde: les illusions. Mukuro laissa un petit rire lui échapper quand il sentit l'aura de Kyouya changer. Se détachant de lui pour le laisser se concentre, il regarda avec intérêt un pan de son monde d'illusion vibrer, en plein changement. Le bleuté pouvait sentir l'excitation bouillir en lui, bien curieux de savoir ce que son aîné allait imaginer. Il eut l'impression de se faire assommer par une ancre quand dans un petit « pop », tout un champ d'ananas apparut sur le sable. Ce fut avec horreur que le gardien de la brume le vit s'étendre encore et encore, disparaissant dans l'océan qui s'ouvrit finalement en deux pour montrer l'oeuvre d'art de Kyouya. Mukuro se jeta sur celui-ci sans réfléchir, le serrant contre lui en tremblant presque comme pour lui demander d'arrêter. Ce que fit Hibari, jetant un regard blasé à la forme bleue accrochée à lui comme un koala.

⁃ Kyouya…, geignit presque l'illusionniste en se cachant dans son cou. Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'utilise jamais tes illusions en combat…Jamais!

⁃ …Hn.

Le préfet ne comprit pas ce qui avait soudain pris le plus jeune jeune qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher mais il ne chercha pas plus loin - après tout, Mukuro était bizarre comme ça…Mais alors qu'il tapotait distraitement un ananas qui flottait devant lui, Kyouya ne put que se dire qu'il n'avait pas attend Mukuro pour décider cela il y a bien longtemps.

 **０６月０８日**

Le soleil avait finit de se coucher, laissant place à la lune qui brillait maintenant haut dans le ciel. Mukuro se sentit obligé d'offrir à l'astre sa plus belle moue, vraiment pas d'humeur à admirer sa beauté. Il avait attendu des heures, malgré lui, mais Kyouya n'était jamais arrivé. Pas que le préfet avait annoncé une quelconque visite, non. Mais le bleuté s'était habitué avec ces quelques derniers jours à voir son partenaire arriver à l'improviste où qu'il soit. L'illusionniste avait espéré que ça deviendrait une habitude sur le long terme, de venir lui rendre visite tous les jours. Il s'était fait de faux espoirs…

⁃ Hum…Ça aura été bien le temps que ça a duré…, souffla-t-il pour lui-même en s'éloignant de la fenêtre brisée.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en quête de nourriture dans ces ruines qu'il appelait maison, Mukuro s'arrêta au-milieu de la pièce en entendant un bruit d'ailes. Il se retourna en tendant déjà le bras, prêt à accueillir Mukurowl - quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand petit Hibird se posa sur sa main. L'illusionniste avait tellement l'habitude que l'oiseau annonce son arrivée avec l'hymne de Nami-Chuu qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi plus que cela. Mais maintenant que le petit animal était dans sa paume, Mukuro comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas poussé la chansonnette - il avait le bec prit par une ficelle à laquelle pendouillait une…

⁃ Tablette de chocolat? murmura le bleuté en retirant son fardeau à l'oiseau.

Et pas n'importe laquelle: exactement la même que celle que Kyouya lui avait apporté quelques jours plus tôt! Clignant des yeux, l'illusionniste laissa une idée folle germer dans son esprit - idée que Hibird confirma d'un simple piaillement.

⁃ Hibari! Hibari!

⁃ Oh, Kyouya～! roucoula malgré lui le bleuté.

Pour x raison, le préfet n'avait pas put se déplacer jusqu'à Kokuyo-Land alors à la place, il avait envoyé son cher oiseau jouer les livreurs? S'il n'était pas adorable～! Mukuro se promit de faire quelque chose pour son alouette dès le lendemain - parce qu'il savait juste que Hibari allait forcément venir! Mais alors que le gardien de la brume se perdait dans sa quête de faveurs à un manieur de tonfa, Hibird le sorti de ses pensées et le fit oublier tout le reste en moins d'un instant.

⁃ Mukuro! Mukuro!

⁃ …Eh?

⁃ Mukuro! Mukuro!

⁃ H-Hibirdー! chouina presque le bleuté en frottant la boule de plumes contre son visage.

Il y avait de quoi pleurer, vraiment! Des mois…Des mois que l'illusionniste désespérait de se faire appeler par son prénom par l'animal de son compagnon. Pas ananas ni pervers, son prénom vrai de vrai! Mukuro s'en fichait de savoir que seul un des trente-six milles Hibird le faisait - c'était déjà ça! Et il était tellement heureux qu'il en oublia presque sa tablette - presque car le chocolat ne s'oublie pas.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Chrome, venue passer la nuit en prévision du lendemain, trouva son maître assis sur son trône-canapé, enseignant joyeusement un nouveau mot à un Hibird toujours content d'apprendre.

⁃ Kufufufu…

⁃ Kuhihihi! Kuhihihi!

⁃ Non, Kufufufu. Fu.

⁃ Fu! Fu!

⁃ Kufufufu.

⁃ Kuhihihi!

 **０６月０９日**

⁃ J'aurai jamais pensé dire ça mais le canard nous aide vraiment sur ce coup-là! s'exclama Ken, perché en haut d'une échelle tenue par Fran. Je sais pas comment on aurait fait sortir Mukuro-san sans tout dévoiler sans faire exprès!

⁃ Dis-le gars qui a faillit nous griller trois fois en une heure, remarqua le garçonnet de son ton blasé.

⁃ T'as dit quelque chose, tête de pomme?!

⁃ Ah mince, mes mains ont lâché.

Un grand fracas résonna dans la salle principale alors que l'échelle s'écrasait au sol, emportant le blondinet avec elle.

⁃ Avec tout ça, on ne finira jamais à temps, marmonna Chikusa en remontant ses lunettes. Chrome, occupes-toi du reste pendant que je vais calmer ces deux idiots.

⁃ Bon courage, Chikusa.

Et continuant à accrocher les guirlandes à l'aide de ses illusions, la jeune fille bloqua par habitude le vacarme que les trois garçons faisaient derrière - Ken en pourchassant Fran, ses dents de guépard en place; la pomme en criant faussement à l'aide; et Chikusa en fracassant malgré lui un énième mur de ses yoyo passés à ça de leur cible. L'adolescente admira avec des yeux brillants son travail, reculant jusqu'à une fenêtre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Elle jeta vite fait un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir comment les choses allaient à l'extérieur - un petit rire affectueux lui échappa, et elle se remit au boulot avec encore plus d'entrain.

⁃ Ciao～! chantonna littéralement Mukuro.

Kyouya ne put que s'arrêter au milieu des marches qu'il était entrain de monter, son regard surpris devenant vite suspicieux. L'illusionniste était assis sur son muret habituel devant l'entrée principale, battant des pieds joyeusement en penchant la tête de droite à gauche. On aurait dit un gamin de cinq ans! Ayant appris à se méfier des personnes au comportement enfantin alors qu'elles avaient clairement passé l'âge, surtout quand il s'agissait de mégalomane psychopathe, Hibari serra par réflexe une main autour d'un tonfa, l'autre bizarrement caché dans son dos, sous sa veste, depuis qu'il avait repéré le bleuté.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? siffla finalement le préfet.

⁃ Hum? Nagi m'a gentiment éjecté de l'intérieur avec un beau discours plein de sous-entendus - elle a tellement grandi, kufufu…

Mukuro ne trouva nullement nécessaire de préciser que ce qui l'avait fait sortir de son canapé avait été la promesse d'une visite incessamment sous peu de sa chère alouette. Après tout, le bleuté ne voulait pas donner la grosse tête à son compagnon - ou le brosser dans le mauvais sens du poil et se recevoir un tonfa dans le visage.

⁃ Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent là dedans, reprit l'illusionniste avec un pouce par-dessus son épaule pour les ruines alors qu'il sautait à terre, mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tout le bâtiment s'écroule avant même qu'ils n'aient fini vu le raffut qu'ils font. Ça te dit qu'on aille quelque part d'un peu plus tranquille, juste toi et moi?

Le regard voluptueux de Mukuro ne trompait personne compte à ses intentions…Mais Kyouya passa totalement outre son invitation, ayant à peine entendu la deuxième partie de ses phrases. Non, il avait tiqué sur ce que le bleuté avait dit au tout début, et maintenant, le préfet ne pouvait que le regarder avec des sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

⁃ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent? demanda Hibari d'un air bizarrement sombre.

⁃ Hum? Saa…Donner un bain à Ken? proposa la tête bleue avec un ricanement.

⁃ Mukuro, tu sais quel jour nous sommes?

⁃ …Mardi? hésita quelque peu le gardien de la brume, un sourcils haussé. Kyouya, est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as l'air sur le point de tuer quelqー!

L'illusionniste ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Hibari venait littéralement de lui balancer quelque chose à la figure. L'impact ne fit pas plus mal que cela mais l'objet était maintenu collé au visage de Mukuro, l'empêchant de voir devant lui. Se forçant à garder son calme, le bleuté enleva la chose de ses yeux et, le sourire crispé, regarda ce que ça pouvait bien être. Il sentit sa patience voler en éclat en moins d'une seconde - un ananas en papier, un ananas, un…

⁃ Non mais ça va pas chez toi?! explosa finalement le plus jeune. C'est la troisième fois en quelques jours que tu me balances quelque chose à la figure! Faut se calmer! Et pourquoi un ananas? Pourquoi encore et toujours un ananas? Même Hibird m'a finalement appelé par mon prénom, tu pourrais faire un effort et oublier ce maudit fruit! Et puis c'est quoi d'abord ce truc? Un calendrier? Un calendrier en forme d'ananas? T'as rien trouvé de plus original ?En plus il est déjà utilisé! Et…huh?

Mukuro avait retourné le calendrier et son regard était vite fait passé sur les différents jours barrés. Une véritable boule d'agacement lui était montée à la gorge et il avait été sur le point de se défouler comme jamais sur son vis-à-vis quand ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à la date d'aujourd'hui. Qui était entourée d'un énième dessin d'ananas…Le 6 Juin. Ses pupilles hétérochromes de plus en plus écarquillés remontèrent doucement la ligne des derniers jours qui étaient tous soigneusement mis en évidence. L'illusionniste sentit son coeur louper un battement alors que tout devenait clair dans sa tête. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il finit par relever le regard vers Hibari qui avait l'air particulièrement fâché - pas le fâché « je vais vous mordre à mort pour avoir dérangé le calme de Namimori », non, le fâché « tu as blessé mes sentiments mais je ne l'avouera jamais - je vais te mordre à mort de la façon la plus bâclée et sanguinolente que tu n'aies jamais vu » . Le cerveau de Mukuro n'enregistra pas cette menace de mort - tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il avait blessé son partenaire, et de la façon la plus débile qu'il soit: en oubliant son propre anniversaire. Et dire que son alouette avait fait l'effort de s'en rappeler et de même rendre tous ces derniers jours spéciaux - Mukuro avait envie de se frapper!

⁃ K-Kyouya…, hésita-t-il en tendant une main toujours aussi tremblante.

⁃ …Va crever.

Et crachant à peine ces mots, Hibari le contourna pour s'enfoncer à grands pas dans les ruines de Kokuyo-Land. Mukuro resta figer de longues secondes devant l'entrée, une expression quelque peu perdue sur le visage. Kyouya ne l'avait pas frappé…Kyouya n'avait pas fait demi-tour…Il n'était pas rentré à Namimori…Il était entré chez lui…Mukuro dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui emboîter le pas en courant. Mais ce fut quand même à grandes enjambées pressées qu'il remonta les couloirs menant à la salle principale. Ses compagnons sursautèrent comme jamais quand il apparut comme une furie dans la pièce à moitié décorée. Chrome manqua de faire tomber le gâteau qu'elle avait dans les mains et Ken glapit bruyamment en s'empêtrant encore plus dans sa guirlande.

⁃ Mukuro-saー! commença Chikusa.

Mai il ne lui prêta même pas une oreille. Ne voyant pas celui qu'il cherchait, l'illusionniste traversa la salle et partit pout le seul endroit où son alouette avait put aller. Mais à peine disparut derrière une porte qu'il revenait sur ses pas. Il alla d'un air déterminé vers Nagi et, lui tapotant la tête d'une main, lui prit la pâtisserie des bras de l'autre.

⁃ Vous tous…, commença-t-il en s'éloignant vers le couloir menant à sa chambre,…veuillez ne surtout pas me déranger du reste de la journée…ce sera le plus beau cadeau que vous pourrez me faire.

Et il disparut vraiment dans le couloir sans plus un regard en arrière…

Mukuro déposa son gâteau sur une table qui trainait dans sa chambre, assez loin du lit pour éviter tout accident. Emmitouflé dans les draps, le bleuté pouvait deviner la forme de son alouette dont les mèches dépassées à peine. Le plus jeune eut un petit sourire attendrie alors qu'il allait vers sa couche - Hibari était tellement adorable quand il boudait…Parce que c'était ça, juste ça - le préfet était bien sûr vexé que tous ses efforts soient tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd toute cette semaine mais il n'allait pas non plus commencer la Troisième Guerre Mondiale juste à cause de ça…enfin, peut-être pas…Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de mordre à mort l'ananas pour son ignorance.

⁃ Kyouya? appela doucement le bleuté.

Le préfet se tendit malgré lui en sentant le lit s'enfoncer sous le poids de l'autre qui était maintenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ses bras et ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Hibari descendit suffisamment le drap qui le couvrait pour jeter un regard noir à Mukuro. Celui-ci rigola doucement et, lui passant une main dans les cheveux, exposa tout son visage. Et même si son corps était toujours tourné sur le côté, Kyouya faisait maintenant face à l'illusionniste, son regard hivernal plongé dans celui bi-colore de son compagnon. Il brillait d'une joie mal contenue qui empêcha Hibari de se débattra quand Mukuro se pencha pour lui embrasser le coin de la bouche.

⁃ Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, Kyouya, murmura le plus grand tout contre ses lèvres.

⁃ Hn.

⁃ Kufufufu…Aller, sans ça, tu ne pourras pas boucler la boucle, tu sais?

Le brun lui répondit par un autre grognement et le gardien de la brume rigola doucement en collant leurs fronts ensembles. Mukuro souffla de contentement quand les doigts de son alouette vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux.

⁃ Mukuro…, murmura finalement Kyouya en faisant se toucher leur nez.

⁃ Oui…? chuchota tout aussi bas l'illusionniste, accrochant à nouveau leur regard.

⁃ …Joyeux anniversaire…

Une chaleur encore jamais ressentit se propagea dans la poitrine de Mukuro et, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, il donna un baiser de remerciement à Kyouya. _Il n_ _'_ _avait jamais_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _aussi heureux d_ _'ê_ _tre n_ _é…_

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir fêté comme il se doit cette journée, le couple était tranquillement entrain de se détendre dans la chambre du garçon de la journée. Kyouya était à nouveau emmitouflé dans les couvertures, les draps seules choses recouvrant sa peau nue. Il somnolait paisiblement, allongé sur le ventre et la tête enfoncée dans un coussin. Assis au bord du lit, Mukuro lui jetait parfois de petits regards attendris ou amusés alors qu'il dégustait son gâteau d'anniversaire, à peine habillé de son boxer et de la chemise de son alouette. Ce fut alors que le bleuté prenait une énième bouché de crème que quelque chose tilta soudain dans son esprit.

⁃ Pourquoi sept? lança-t-il en se tournant vers Hibari.

Celui-ci ouvrit à peine un oeil. Et grognant, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, s'enroulant encore plus dans les draps. Mukuro rigola doucement en se penchant au-dessus de la boule de tissu. Taquin, il s'amusa à mettre un peu de crème sur la joue de son compagnon. La main du préfet partit toute seule…Mais ne rencontra que de l'aire. Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule pour confirmer que, oui, l'ananas n'était plus derrière lui, Kyouya sentit son souffle se couper malgré lui quand il se réinstalla sur son coussin pour se retrouver avec un Mukuro a à peine quelques centimètres de son visage. La tête bleue étala de la crème cette fois-ci sur le bout du nez de son alouette et, ne la laissant pas réagir, lécha la gourmandise avec un sourire de chat. L'illusionniste ne put que rigoler devant le regard noir de Kyouya - c'était vraiment plus mignon qu'autre chose associé à ses joues rouges.

⁃ Alors? relança le bleuté.

⁃ Hn.

Grognant pour lui-même, Hibari agrippa d'une main les mèches de son vis-à-vis, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il accepta finalement de parler avec un air quelque peu ronchon - pour changer.

⁃ Tu es mort six fois…Ça veut dire que tu es né sept fois…

Silence. Mukuro cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

⁃ Ah…bon? hésita-t-il d'un air sceptique.

 _Ce fut la goutte de trop_ _…_ Mukuro ne comprit ni pourquoi ni comment il se retrouva soudain la tête dans son gâteau. _Kyouya en avait juste ras-le-bol de cet idiot au cerveau ananass_ _é_ _qui lui servait de petit-ami!_

* * *

 _Et voilà! Happy Birthday, Mukuro-chan ! °3°  
_

 _Au passage, j'ai emprunté la voix de Kyouya à la fin pour expliquer mon raisonnement sur les sept cadeaux ^^' Je suis pas bien sûre de moi, je dois l'avouer - j'ai refais trente-six milles fois mes schémas pour compter tout ça et normalement, ça tient hein! Mais je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez vous: si Mukuro est mort 6 fois, il est nait combien de fois? °^° Les débats sont ouverts..._

 _Ciaossu〜!_


End file.
